starlafandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Dance
("The One Jewel" redirects here. For the jewel, see One Jewel) "The Last Dance"' '(also known as "The One Jewel") is the twenty-sixth and final episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. ''It is the first part of the season two's finale, continued from "Lady of the Lake" (aka "Spirit of Avalon"). Its international titles include Catalan "'La joia única'", German "'Morganas Ende'", French "'Le Joyau de l'unité'", Portugaese "'A jóia única'", Russian "'Единственный камень'", Serbo-Croat "'Jedinstveni dragul'", and Spanish "'La última joya'''". Once the evil Lady Kale is finally no more, the Jewel Riders journey to the center of the wild magic where they confront the great witch Morgana. The final showdown begins as the girls and their friends battle against Morgana in a fight to the end as the forces of dark and light must come together and only one will win. A series of magical events to determine the future of Avalon and the fate of Merlin. ("The One Jewel" redirects here. For the titular jewel, see One Jewel.) Plot summary Having captured the Wizard Jewels from the Jewel Riders, Morgana heads to the center of the Wild Magic. There she meets up with Merlin after all these centuries and they exchange taunts. Gwenevere tells the others about the Staff of Avalon and the Lady of the Lake. Archie notices that Morgana left the Dark Stone behind and Gwenevere picks it up from the defeated Lady Kale and gives it to Ian to hold. It is still a Wizard Jewel and Fallon can track the rest of the Wizard Jewels. At the center of the Wild Magic, Morgana is with Merlin when the ghosts of several other ancient wizards appear and want their jewels back, but Morgana holds the Jewel Box firm. The girls also arrive there to hear Merlin proclaim whoever wields the staff will control the One Jewel and that they will have to prove themselves worthy. It is going to be established in a series of magical tests. Morgana starts with the Garden Stone of Gardenia. Everyone shows up in Gardenia and Morgana makes the topiary crystal animals attack. The group fights the animals, but Fallon figures out that their jewel power just bounces off. Gwenevere tells Tamara to use her Heart Stone. Away from the others, Tamara summons instruments and makes the animals dance while the others use their own Enchanted Jewels to finish stopping the animals, and the girls get the Garden Stone. They go back to the center and Gwenevere places the stone. Next, they go to the Vale of the Unicorns to compete for the Unicorn Jewel. The unicorns go in by themselves and appear in a cave. Morgana blasts energy at them and they bounce it back. Shadowsong uses his back legs to kick it and also his horn to deflect it. Moondance is hit and the Jewel Riders decide to go help them. The unicorns are still bouncing the magic and the girls help bounce it as well. Tamara uses her Heart Stone to make a fan and has Shadowsong use his horn to bounce it to her, and Gwenevere catches the Unicorn Jewel. Back at the center, Gwen places it on the staff. The Jewel of the Sea is used next and they are in the ocean. They use the magic of the merfolk and all turn to mer-forms, except Ian and Archie. Gwenevere and Sunstar make a bubble for them, so they can breathe. The "sea witch" mermaid-Morgana uses the jewel to make an underwater tornado that spins the group. Tamara uses her Heart Stone to call clams to their rescue. She grabs a clam and it pulls her out, while Shadowsong grabs her mertail with his teeth. Once everyone is free, they are back at the center. Morgana places the jewel, as she won that round. Next is the Time Stone. They are back on the sundial, there is lots of portals and Morgana is in one of them. They have to find her. Fallon and Moondance go through a portal and end up with dinosaurs. They head back to the group. Tamara and Shadowsong decide to take the next portal and arrive at a new place where they reach a tea party held by two dweasels - they are in Dweasel Nook. The dweasels, Pepe and Gidney, invite them to sit. Tamara addresses the dweasels and gets them to help her find the portal back to the main and they tell her which portal has a magic jewel. Gwenevere and Sunstar go through the next portal with Ian. Morgana is there and forces her to choose between saving Ian or Sunstar. Ian begs her to save Sunstar and she does so, but Ian is lost in the arctic sea, to Gwen's despair. She and Sunstar go back to the others to see Morgana place another jewel. Now is the turn of the Jewel of Arden. The girls show up in a wasted forest and discover their mounts teleported with them but are nowhere to be seen. Morgana taunts the angry Gwenevere to attack her, but the Princess' friends convince her to not do it. The Jewel of Arden appears in Gwen's hand and Ian's body appears. She kisses him and he wakes up, and the entire forest is restored with the magic of love. The group appears back at the center, including the unicorns, and Gwen places the jewel. Morgana throws the Fortune Jewel at the staff. Merlin is freed and Morgana joins the jewels in the sky as the wizards cheer her on and then join her in a magic forge. But the One Jewel has not formed, as Merlin reminds her that the Dark Stone has not been placed, and is now in possession of Gwenevere. Merlin tells her to place the Dark Stone and she decides to add the Sun Stone as well. Gwen calls for "the goodness and love forever triumph over the forces of darkness" and tries to combine the two jewels together, but she needs help and her friends form a magic circle around her. A portal opens and The Pack emerges with the Gliders and they too join in the circle. The Princess and makes the Dark Stone merge with the Sun Stone, creating the One Jewel atop the staff. Gwen then grabs the staff to keep Morgana from getting it and throws it to Merlin. He uses it to fire at the forge that is engulfed by magic and "shrinks, shrinks, and vanishes, taking Morgana and the other wizards with her." The Jewel Riders have won, the villains are gone, and their mentor Merlin is free at last. They all celebrate before heading home to tell him of their many adventures that led to the victory of goodness over the forces of darkness. Original script Media Images File:26-01.png File:26-02.png File:26-05.png File:26-04.png File:26-03.png File:26-06.png File:26-07.png Video See also * List of episodes Category:Episodes Category:Second season